


Love was just a night at best

by One_Gay_More



Series: Architect AU [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, architect au, meet cute, the prequel that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Emma Nolan was never one to believe in fate, but when the woman from the coffee shop that morning stepped inside wearing a hard hat and a visitor badge, she had to think it was something akin.Architect/lawyer au continued
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Architect AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755508
Kudos: 37





	Love was just a night at best

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to architect au of their first meeting that no one asked for.

The coffee shop was busier than usual that morning. Or maybe it was because Emma slept through her alarm and left home half an hour later than she wanted to. Either way, she had a meeting at the construction site with the new lawyer for her project, and Emma needed to make a good first impression. This was the first project the firm was letting her take the lead on, and she wanted to look like she knew what she was doing. That wasn’t going to happen if she was late to their first meeting, and the long line at the coffee shop wasn’t helping. It looked like there was only one person working behind the counter; if Emma wasn’t so anxious in her own head, she would have felt sorry for the poor girl.

Emma huffed as she checked her watch for the third time in as many minutes, noting how the line still hadn’t moved.

There was a soft chuckle from behind her. “They’d better give us a senior citizen’s discount by the time we get to the front of this line,” a soft voice muttered.

Emma smiled and turned around, an equally witty reply on her lips, but the words were stuck in her throat when she caught sight of the woman behind her. Her dark hair was in loose, perfect curls that fell down her shoulders and framed her face, her brown eyes were tired and probably desperately in need of coffee, but perked to attention when Emma turned around. Her outfit was business casual, and there was a dimple in her cheek from the tired smile on her lips. Suddenly, Emma couldn’t remember what she was about to say because the only words in her brain were girl funny cute.

“Uh...yeah,” she choked out. “Totally.”

“Is it usually this busy here?”

“No,” Emma said. “I mean, I don’t actually know. I’m usually here a little earlier. Slept through my alarm this morning and now I’m running a little late for a meeting, so.” Emma winced at herself as she rambled on but she couldn’t seem to get herself to shut up.

“Yeah, me too. I stopped here because it’s on my way, but did not anticipate this line.”

Emma nodded, enraptured with every word she said. No matter how ordinary or insignificant, every syllable felt life changing. She wasn’t sure how long she was nodding like an idiot until the girl looked pointedly at something over her shoulder. Emma turned around to see that she was up next in line.

“Right, uh, thanks.” She grinned at the barista, still giddy from interacting with a pretty girl, then squinted at the menu, suddenly forgetting her usual coffee order.

“Um, I’ll take an iced mocha?” Emma said, a little unsure of herself.

“You want whipped cream on that?”

“Sure.”

Emma fished through her wallet, only finding a twenty dollar bill. “Here,” she said, handing it over. “For mine and the woman after me. And, uh, keep the change.”

Emma stepped out of line to wait, and the barista quickly apologized to the next customer before disappearing to make Emma’s drink.

The woman frowned. “Poor thing,” she muttered. Emma watched as she rummaged through her purse and dropped a five dollar bill in the tip jar.

Pretty, funny, and kind? Emma’s heart fluttered. Stop it, Emma internally scolded, glaring down at her chest. This woman was going to be the death of her, and Emma didn’t even know her name yet.

A moment later, the barista reappeared and held out Emma’s drink.

“Thanks!” She turned to the woman as she began to back away from the counter. “And, uh, maybe I’ll see you around or—shit!”

As Emma backed away, she bumped into someone from behind, causing her grip on the drink in her hands to slip. The extra whipped cream the barista added sloshed over the top of her cup, spilling on her jacket.

The woman’s eyes grew wide as Emma stood in shock. She rushed to action, grabbing a handful of napkins and pressed them to the new stain on Emma’s jacket.

“I’m such a klutz,” Emma groaned, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “Thanks.”

“No worries,” she said. “Just try not to cream your pants at this important meeting of yours.”

Emma chuckled, then realized her meeting had completely slipped her mind. “Oh, shit, the meeting!” she gasped.

“Hey lady, are you gonna order or what?!” an angry customer from further back in line complained.

They shared a quick, apologetic look before the world pulled them in opposite directions. Emma didn’t even get the woman’s name as she rushed out of the coffee shop.

Emma made it to the construction site just before her meeting was due to start and thankfully, the other party hadn’t arrived yet. She adorned her hard hat and checked in on the workers before heading into the mobile office. She sat down at the desk in there, going over some of the contracts for a few minutes, when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” Emma called.

Emma Nolan was never one to believe in fate, but when the woman from the coffee shop that morning stepped inside wearing a hard hat and a visitor badge, she had to think it was something akin. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and walked up to Emma’s desk.

A small smile of recognition crept onto her lips. “I never got a chance to thank you for the coffee.”

Emma shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “Eh, don’t mention it.”

“Emma Nolan, I presume?” the woman asked.

“How’d you know my name?”

She held up a file with information on the project, then set it down on Emma’s desk.

“Right,” Emma said, chuckling awkwardly. “I’m gonna guess your name’s not Visitor?” she quipped, shooting a finger gun toward the bright green Visitor badge on her chest, then immediately longed to fling herself into the pit her crew was digging just outside the trailer.

Then, miraculously, the woman laughed. “Alyssa Greene,” she said, holding out a hand, a bright smile on her face. “I’m the lawyer. Sorry I’m late, there was a crazy line at the coffee shop.”

Emma smiled and shook her hand. “Tell me about it.”

“They only had one employee working, poor thing,” Alyssa sighed, setting her bag on the floor and grabbing a seat across from Emma. “The company wasn’t so bad, though.”

Emma grinned. “So, um, should we get started? I can show you around the site?”

Alyssa’s smile faltered. “As much as I would like that, I don’t have a lot of time. I have another meeting at eleven across town. I’m just here to make sure you have all the necessary permits and certification, and I’m gonna need copies of everything so we can hold you accountable. And if you have any contracts you need me to look over I can do that now, but otherwise you can just email it to me.”

“We are negotiating with a new supplier, but they haven’t sent over the paperwork yet.”

“Okay.” Emma watched as Alyssa leaned over and reached into her purse, fishing out a business card. She slid it across the desk toward her. “That has my email, office number, and work cell. Just forward me those contracts and if you have any other questions feel free to call or text me whenever.”

Emma blindly reached out for the card; her hand landed on top of Alyssa’s. As their touch lingered, Alyssa’s eyes flicked upward and gave her a small smile before she retracted her own hand.

Emma cleared her throat, fumbling as she stood from her seat and crossed to the filing cabinet where she pulled out a few papers. “Let me just get you those copies, then.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

It was long after Alyssa left the construction site, just as Emma was leaving herself to get back to the office and get some more work done, that she noticed the file folder sitting on her desk. The folder filled with important copies that Alyssa had forgotten. She grabbed the folder, inspecting the neat scrawl on the post-it notes that littered the pages. Suppressing a grin at the opportune chance to reach out to her already, Emma stashed the folder in her own bag. She dug through her pockets, searching for Alyssa Greene’s business card, and sent a quick text her way.

Emma was hard at work at her drafting table, focused on revising the designs, when there was a knock at her office door that startled her out of her head and back to reality.

“Emma?”

Emma was so enraptured in her work, she had almost forgotten that she told Alyssa to come by the office to pick up the files she left at the site earlier that day. She rushed over to her office door and tugged it open, grinning when she saw Alyssa standing on the other side. Her eyes were tired, and the hair that had fallen in luscious curls down her shoulders twelve hours ago was now pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. Even though Alyssa was tired, she still had a smile for Emma that brought out the dimple in her cheek and made Emma’s heart swoon.

“Hey,” she breathed. “Come in.”

“What the hell are you still doing at work?” Alyssa asked. “It’s like a ghost town out there. Fucking creepy.”

“Yeah, I usually keep this closed when I work late so the ghosts can’t get in here,” Emma muttered. She peered into the dark, empty hallway outside her door and shivered, then quickly closed the door again.

Alyssa smirked and awkwardly tucked a few stray locks of hair behind her ear. “I’m pretty sure ghosts can phase through doors.”

“Huh. That explains the voices.”

The sound of Alyssa’s laugh was like music to Emma’s ears. It’s a sound she hoped to hear many more times in the future. Her brain flashed to an image of the two of them in her bed, cuddling, while Alyssa laughed at another one of her dumb jokes. Emma’s eyes went wide. They had only just met today, and as much as Emma would love to take her out to a nice dinner and kiss her goodnight on her front porch with the promise of seeing each other again... she was getting way too ahead of herself. She cleared her throat, blushing, and looked down at her feet.

“Er, here’s the file you left at the site this morning,” Emma said, grabbing the folders from her desk and handing them to Alyssa.

“Emma Nolan, you are a lifesaver.” Alyssa sighed in relief and looked through it, making sure everything was there. Once she was satisfied, she gave Emma a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Emma shrugged and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. “Don’t mention it.”

When Alyssa didn’t say anything, Emma wasn’t sure if the tension she felt was palpable or just in her head. Alyssa looked around, taking in the dimly lit office, the late hour, the cluttered desk and the in-use drafting table in the corner.

“What’s got you so captivated this late?” Alyssa asked eventually.

“Oh, I’m just redoing some of the designs for the new building. Here, look.” Emma grabbed the plans from her drafting table and pulled up an earlier version on the display screen mounted on her wall.

Alyssa looked from the plans in Emma’s hands to the ones on the screen. “I see you’re widening out the floor plan. That makes sense for this location, and you’ve got the space to work with. The addition of double doors is good for when there’s a heavy flow of traffic. And with the budget we have I’m glad you switched to—“

“No, no, that’s not why I...” Emma sighed, trailing off. She set down the plans and grabbed Alyssa gently by the shoulders, turning her toward the screen. “Close your eyes.”

Alyssa turned to look at Emma, eyebrow raised curiously. “Why?”

Emma chuckled. “Just trust me, Alyssa.” Emma’s gaze never faltered and she watched as Alyssa’s shoulders slumped; she nodded, then closed her eyes.

Emma stood behind her, hands maintaining their gentle grip on her shoulders. She leaned in a little closer so she was almost pressed up against Alyssa’s back. The sharp intake of breath that escaped Alyssa’s lips didn’t go unnoticed, as well as the way Alyssa seemed to instinctively lean back into Emma’s touch. Emma’s heart hammered in her chest as she spoke.

“Just imagine for a second,” Emma whispered into her ear. “Imagine you were evicted from your apartment. You’ve been living in a motel for a few weeks, months even. And then you finally find a new place to live. Immediately the double doors are open and welcoming. You step inside and it’s spacious and there’s a warm glow from the sun outside because of all the windows, and from the first moment you get there it starts to feel a little bit more like home.”

Emma fell silent for a moment, waiting for Alyssa to say something. Instead, she spun around in Emma’s arms, gazing up at her with a curious look in her eyes. Her tongue poked out from between her lips and Emma’s eyes were drawn to the motion.

“I know affordable housing isn’t glamorous or anything, but everyone deserves to have a place that feels like home. And it starts here.” She gestured again to the plans on the screen behind Alyssa, but Alyssa didn’t turn to look at them. Her dark eyes were fixed on Emma, unfaltering.

She was quiet for another moment, and just as Emma was about to awkwardly excuse herself from the situation and climb out her office window and move to Romania, Alyssa spoke up.

“That’s beautiful.”

A soft breath of a laugh escaped Emma’s lips. “Well, I don’t know, I...”

She trailed off as Alyssa shifted in front of her, bringing them somehow even closer together. Her voice faltered as her eyes were fixated on Alyssa’s, dark and determined. She realized she could feel the exhale of Alyssa’s breath and suddenly couldn’t breathe. And then, Alyssa’s lips were on hers, kissing her softly. Her hands came up to cup Emma’s cheeks.

Emma froze. Oh my god.

It was like her brain suddenly ceased all function. What year was it? Who was the president? What the fuck was her own name? 

As if sensing the nervous energy that radiated from Emma, Alyssa’s thumbs gently stroked against her cheekbones. It sent a shiver down Emma’s spine that seemed to shock her brain back into action, grounding her here, back in the moment, where Alyssa was kissing her.

And Emma kissed her back. Her lips parted and her hands wound around Alyssa’s back to tug her closer. They traded soft kisses, gentle touches, quiet, contented sighs. It was bliss.

Eventually their movements slowed, and both women leaned back, but only just. Alyssa’s face was still inches from her own. Emma could make out her dark eyes and wide pupils, swollen lips and smudged lipstick; she could feel the rise and fall of Alyssa’s chest as she tried to catch her breath. They stared at each other for a moment. Emma was half taking in the beautiful sight before her and half stunned that this had happened at all. Realization seemed to sink into Alyssa’s eyes, but she made no move to distance herself from Emma.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, as if she was surprised by her own actions.

Are you? Emma thought. I’m not.

“Me too.”

“That was incredibly unprofessional of me.”

Emma nodded absently, eyes flirting down to Alyssa’s lips again. “So unprofessional.”

Alyssa licked her lips and swallowed. Emma’s eyes drifted down to the column of her throat.

“I should... go...” Alyssa’s words were halfhearted at best. Emma tightened her grip at the small of her back.

“Uh huh.”

This time, they both closed the distance, the magnetism drawing them together once again. This kiss was already more heated from the start.

Alyssa’s arms wrapped around Emma’s neck. Emma stumbled forward, catching herself on the wall behind Alyssa as their lips danced together. Emma, feeling blissfully confident, swiped her tongue against Alyssa’s lips in a teasing rhythm until they parted and she could indulge in the delicious taste of Alyssa’s mouth.

A soft whine left the back of Alyssa’s throat, almost imperceptible, but Emma felt the vibrations against her tongue.

As they pulled back for air, Alyssa’s lips latched onto the column of Emma’s throat. Emma let out a soft moan, keening into her body. She placed her hands flat against the cool surface behind Alyssa’s head, trying to keep herself grounded as teeth nibbled gently at her pulse and she felt like she would pass out any moment.

Alyssa’s fingers threaded into her hair, tugging her head back for better access as her tongue trailed down, and— DING!

Emma jumped back, startled, breathing heavily. Alyssa looked around frantically, searching for the noise, but Emma shook her head.

“Damn touch screen,” she panted, reaching past Alyssa to close out of the error message she had accidentally triggered and close the program she had open.

Alyssa chuckled, then placed a palm flat on Emma’s chest. “I guess we should step away from this thing, huh?”

Emma was about to reply when Alyssa took a step forward, deliberately pushing her backwards. Alyssa’s dark eyes had a glimmer of determination in them that made Emma’s knees weak. She relented as Alyssa stepped forward again and again, pushing her across the room until Emma’s back hit the cold glass of the window.

Alyssa hesitated a moment, gaze flitting down to Emma’s lips, then back up to her eyes, an unspoken question in them. Emma answered her by grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

“I don’t—mm—usually do this,” Emma mumbled against her lips.

“Me neither,” Alyssa gasped, then bit down gently on Emma’s bottom lip.

“Oh god.”

The cool window behind her back was doing a good job of keeping her body temperature balanced. Emma thought she might overheat and pass out from the soft heat of Alyssa’s mouth on her, the warm desire that was quickly building between her legs. Her hands slid down Alyssa’s shoulders, trailing down her torso until she cupped her breasts, kneading them through the her shirt. Alyssa gasped into her mouth and desperately snaked her arms around Emma’s waist, holding her closer.

Emma’s hands slid further down until they found where the fabric of her shirt disappeared, tucked under the waistband of her slacks. She gently tugged the fabric up, not enough to untuck it, but enough to send a message.

“Can I?” she whispered.

Alyssa nodded. She placed her hands on top of Emma’s and helped her start to untuck the shirt. As Alyssa took a step away to pull the shirt over her head, the back of her legs hit the loveseat behind her and she lost her balance, tumbling backwards over the armrest and landing in a heap on the cushions.

Emma gasped, rushing forward and leaned over her. “Are you okay?”

Alyssa giggled and nodded her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Emma, I’m fine,” she said between chuckles. She finished removing her shirt and Emma let out a relieved laugh. “Now come here.” She crooked a finger in Emma’s direction, and Emma helplessly obeyed, drawn to Alyssa like she had her hooked on a string, controlling her every move. She leaned in as Alyssa pushed herself upright on the couch to meet her in the middle. As their lips met, Alyssa’s arms snaked around her neck again and tugged her down until Emma also lost her balance and fell forward, landing on top of Alyssa.

“Hey!” Emma laughed, despite herself. “You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe,” Alyssa shrugged innocently, with a devious glint in her eye and an amused smirk on her lips. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Emma let out a puff of breath, shaking her head. “I’m gonna do a lot of things to you, Alyssa Greene.”

With Alyssa pinned underneath her, it was easy enough for Emma to hold her wrists above her head and kiss her hard, muffling a moan from the back of Alyssa’s throat. The sound against her lips was enough to drive Emma wild, and Alyssa’s arms winded around her waist, tugging her down so their bodies were flush together.

Emma’s hands began to wander, down the smooth skin of her arms, tracing down her chest, smoothing over her breasts through her bra, causing Alyssa to tremble beneath her. Emma’s hands wandered lower, to the button of her pants, and Alyssa’s hips jerked forward in a silent question. Alyssa leaned back, a moan on her lips, then closed in kissing her again even harder. Her hands snaked around the back of Emma’s neck, pulling her in, and Emma obliged until she felt her glasses knocked askew and Alyssa muttered, “Ouch.”

“Wh—what?” Emma breathed against her lips, reluctant to move any further away.

“Your glasses,” Alyssa whispered. She pulled away from the kiss, rubbing her forehead. Her eyebrows were scrunched together adorably as she giggled, then with a soft look to Emma, she gently removed her glasses, folded them up, and set them on the floor next to the loveseat.

“Um, thanks.”

Emma climbed off the loveseat and quickly shimmied out of her own pants and shirt, Alyssa watching her the whole time.

“Wow,” she breathed, causing Emma to blush.

Instead of acknowledging her, Emma’s hands went to the button of Alyssa’s pants. “Can I?” she asked, teasing at the fabric. Alyssa nodded, so Emma slowly tugged them down her legs, then dropped them on the ground next to her. Alyssa reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and tossed that aside as well.

“Holy shit,” Emma murmured, crawling onto the sofa once again, eyes glued to Alyssa’s chest.

Alyssa sat upright and tugged Emma by the hips so they both sat facing each other on the loveseat. Emma’s skin was on fire everywhere Alyssa touched her and she wanted more, but the way Alyssa’s eyes trailed up her body until she held her gaze made Emma feel exposed, but so wanted.

Alyssa’s deft hands tugged Emma’s bra over her head, then wrapped around her back, holding her close so they were chest to chest. A soft whimper escaped Emma’s lips at the contact.

“Is this okay?” Alyssa whispered.

Emma had no words. All she could do was tilt her head just so their lips met and kiss her again.

She pressed forward so that Alyssa fell backwards on the couch again, Emma hovering over her. Alyssa’s leg slotted between Emma’s and the pressure was just right that Emma thrust into her.

Their hips started a gentle grind, ebbing and flowing like the tide as they kissed. Emma was left breathless, she pulled her lips away from Alyssa’s and rested their foreheads together, panting, and her hands began to wander. Her fingertips traversed every bit of soft skin beneath her. She watched Alyssa squirm as she tickled the insides of her arms, felt her breath stutter as her knuckles brushed against Alyssa’s belly, heard her moan as she gently cupped her soft breasts in her hands. Emma couldn’t help the moan that escaped her own lips as she felt nipples harden under her touch.

Alyssa groaned at the contact, screwing her eyes shut, and buried her face in Emma’s neck, holding her close. Emma kissed her forehead, then down to her nose, her lips, her chin. Her mouth latched onto Alyssa’s neck, and hips bucked. She trailed kisses down the column of Alyssa’s neck, traced her tongue across her sternum, dipping down to her breasts until she sucked a hard peak into her mouth. A hand grasped desperately at the back of Emma’s head, tugging at her hair. Emma’s hand slowly trailed down Alyssa’s body and cupped her through her underwear, already able to feel just how wet she was. She moaned against Alyssa’s skin at the feeling.

“Fuck,” Alyssa gasped, “just touch me.”

Emma nodded, moving her lips across Alyssa’s chest to lavish her other breast, while her hand dipped underneath fabric, brushed past rough curls, and slid against her wet heat.

Alyssa whimpered; immediately her hands were on Emma’s, dragging them to the waistband of her underwear and pulling the garment down her legs. Once that was kicked aside, Alyssa grabbed her by the cheeks, tugged her face up and kissed her fiercely.

Emma teased her gently, eliciting every soft moan and quiet whimper from her lips. Alyssa’s soft hands traveled down Emma’s back, grasping desperately at the open expanse of skin. When Emma pushed a finger inside of her, Alyssa’s breath stuttered, and her grip tightened on Emma’s shoulders. Emma circled her clit, keeping pace with her slow thrusts inside.

“Right there,” Alyssa gasped, breathless. Her eyes were screwed shut, grinding into Emma’s thrusts, holding her close. “Mmm, oh fu—“

Emma felt lightheaded as she watched Alyssa come, almost in slow motion. First she heard the hitch of her breath, then she felt walls clench around her, and finally came the low moan as Alyssa shuddered against her, fingernails scratching deliciously down Emma’s back.

“Oh my god,” Alyssa panted. Her eyes fluttered open, dark with desire, studying Emma’s face right in front of hers. She kissed Emma softly, all tongue and the gentle press of her lips, pushing herself so she sat upright.

Keeping their lips together, Alyssa pressed forward, kissing her hard until Emma fell so her back hit the armrest of the loveseat.

Alyssa pulled back. Her hair that had been up in a bun was now mostly down, messy curls cascading down her shoulders, hair tie lost somewhere in the beautiful mane of curls, and the dim office lamplight framed her head like a halo. Emma was breathless as Alyssa offered her a tentative, dimpled smile, and brushed their noses together before kissing her soundly. Emma’s fingers tangled in her luscious curls, holding her close as they kissed.

Alyssa’s lips trailed down to Emma’s neck, soothing gentle bites with her tongue. Emma didn’t even care if it would leave marks in the morning; that was the furthest thing from her mind as Alyssa’s lips trailed lower. Her tongue traced a line down between her breasts, then she hesitated, sucking on the soft flesh there. Emma whined, tugging at Alyssa’s hair, squirming beneath her. Her hips bucked and Alyssa stopped the path of her lips momentarily, only to offer Emma a coy smile, before she returned.

Alyssa took her time kissing her way down Emma’s body, the trail of her lips leaving goosebumps in its path. Emma was so blinded by pleasure that she didn’t even realize Alyssa’s destination until she was already there. The flat of her tongue pressed against the fabric of her underwear and Emma cried out. As her desperate voice echoed throughout her office, Emma was suddenly thankful at the very back of her mind that she was the only one crazy enough to work this late.

Her underwear was quickly pulled down her legs and discarded aside, like everything else. Emma watched in wonder as Alyssa settled between her legs, hastily pulled her hair out of the way, and her dark eyes met Emma’s just before she leaned in.

Emma was already embarrassingly wet, but Alyssa moaned in delight as soon as she tasted her. Emma’s eyes rolled back, head empty, focused only on the press of Alyssa’s tongue inside her.

Alyssa built her up torturously slow, her moans of appreciation vibrating through Emma’s core sending her closer and closer to the edge. Emma had a vice grip on Alyssa’s head as her hips met every thrust of her tongue.

When Alyssa’s thumb came up to draw slow circles on her clit, Emma was an incoherent mess. Her moans echoed in the room and her hips bucked until vision went white as she came tumbling over, down, down.

When Emma came back to herself, Alyssa was still tentatively lapping at her folds. Emma whined and trembled as an aftershock of her orgasm coursed through her. She gently tugged Alyssa by the back of the head so she came up and laid across the length of her body. Emma buried her head in Alyssa’s neck, smelling her perfume alongside the newer scent of sweat and sex that lingered on them both.

Alyssa’s fingers found her chin, tilting her head up and bringing Emma in for a sweet, open mouthed kiss.

Emma could taste herself on Alyssa’s lips, and that caused her to shudder again. Alyssa shifted into top of her to kiss her more firmly, but her leg slid against Emma, still sensitive, and Emma instinctively thrust into her, a gasp on her lips as she broke away from Alyssa’s mouth.

Alyssa stilled for a moment, her eyes darkening. She pressed her thigh into Emma again, watching as Emma helplessly bucked into the friction.

“You’re...” Alyssa breathed, gently brushing her nose against Emma’s.

She never did get a chance to finish her thought as Emma gripped at her back and thrust her hips again, desperate for that relief only Alyssa’s touch could provide.

“Hold on, baby,” Alyssa whispered. “I’ve got you.”

Emma was still so sensitive, and when Alyssa’s hand snaked between their bodies and fingers found her clit, she whimpered, biting down on Alyssa’s shoulder. Alyssa traced her with slow circles, but it didn’t take long to build Emma up again. Her breath grew quick and her grip tightened on Alyssa’s back.

“Are you gonna come again?” Alyssa whispered into her ear, biting down on her earlobe and giving a gentle tug.

“Uh huh,” Emma gasped. Her eyes were wrenched shut and all vocabulary escaped her. All she could feel, hear, think, smell, taste, was Alyssa.

“What are you waiting for? Come for me.”

Alyssa’s husky voice was just enough to drive her over the edge once again.

They shuffled around the room in silence, gathering their clothes, dressing themselves. Emma pieced together what she could find and recreated her ensemble as best she could, then turned around.

Alyssa was fully dressed, carding her fingers through her messy hair, trying to put it back up into a bun. She smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks, when she noticed Emma looking at her.

“How do I look?” Emma asked, presenting herself.

Alyssa suppressed a small smile and stepped forward. Her hands found Emma’s shirt and for a moment, Emma’s cheeks flushed with heat as she thought she wanted to go another round. But all Alyssa did was fix the buttons on Emma’s shirt and smooth out some of the wrinkles.

“Like you just had sex in your office,” she answered, amused.

“Great,” Emma laughed. “At least we’re the only ones here.”

Alyssa cupped Emma’s cheek and gently swiped at a spot just under her lips. Emma couldn’t breathe.

“Bit of lipstick,” Alyssa explained, retracting her hand.

“Right.” Emma cleared her throat. “Um, I don’t usually do this.”

Alyssa chuckled. “Yeah, you mentioned that earlier.”

“But, I mean, I liked it,” Emma said quickly. “A lot.”

Alyssa lips slowly curled up into a sweet smile, the dimple on her cheek taking Emma’s breath away once again. “Me too.”

They looked at each other for a moment, lingering close enough that Emma could count the flecks of gold she could find in Alyssa’s chocolate brown eyes. After a moment, Alyssa licked her lips and looked down at the ground as she took a step back.

“I should go,” she muttered, nodding toward the door.

“Yeah,” Emma breathed. “Of course.”

Alyssa snatched the files that she had originally come for, then backed away to the door, still looking at Emma. Emma followed her, a few paces back, drawn to her by some inexplicable magnetism. They stopped in front of the door and Alyssa leaned back against it.

“You should get out of here too,” she muttered, the concern clear on her face. “It’s late.”

Emma shrugged. “It’s not that late.”

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, it’s a little late.”

“Go home, Emma,” she chuckled. “Get some sleep.” Alyssa reached behind her and turned the doorknob. The door opened behind her. Her soft brown eyes landed on Emma’s face, looking far more vulnerable than she had the rest of the night. She bit her lip. “I’ll see you?”

Emma let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Yeah,” she breathed. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Alyssa nodded, a small smile on her face. She started to turn around, but hesitated a moment. Alyssa turned back and pressed her lips against Emma’s in a brief kiss. This kiss was much more gentle than anything else that had happened between them tonight. Alyssa’s lips were soft and tentative, and lingered on Emma’s for a few brief, blissful seconds, and then they were gone.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

Emma lost her tongue as she watched Alyssa retreat down the dark hallway, disappearing from sight, and let out a wistful sigh. Emma’s whole body still felt like it was humming, especially her lips where Alyssa had blindsided her with one last kiss. Her brain was filled with a euphoric haze, and her heart leapt in her chest with the hope that Alyssa’s “see you” meant sometime very soon.


End file.
